


languid

by lofikv



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Intimacy, Light Smut, M/M, god i love nieyao, just self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofikv/pseuds/lofikv
Summary: Jin Guangyao looks absolutely captivating in the soft orange light, and Nie Mingjue is just a weak man.He can never resist him.





	languid

**Author's Note:**

> for day 2 of nieyao week 2019!
> 
> prompts were modern au, intimacy, and orange
> 
> (put [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/58dSdjfEYNSxte1aNVxuNf) on repeat while reading for the full experience :D)

Jin Guangyao looks beautiful in orange.

This is the first thing that Nie Mingjue realized when he first laid his eyes upon the short man. The bright yet solemn color of Jin Guangyao’s sweater makes him think about slow walks in the park at sunset, holding hands while watching the sun sink into the sky while bleeding all kinds of colors. Nie Mingjue is not a man of romance, but when he’s with Jin Guangyao, his mind blanks out and all he can think about is  _ love, love, love. _

Jin Guangyao’s looks absolutely ethereal right now, bathing in the late afternoon sun, peacefully reading a book in front of him. Nie Mingjue is entirely captivated.

He examines each and every tiny movement that the shorter man makes. From the leisurely sweep of his amber eyes across the page, the tiny whispers of sentences he makes every now and then, and the way his long finger ever so gracefully turns each page. Nie Mingjue tries to look away and focus on his own work, but finds himself unable to, his eyes always finding their way back to the alluring site in front of him. 

“Da-ge, you’re staring.”

A teasing voice said, making Nie Mingjue snap his eyes up to meet the golden ones staring right back at him, a sly smile on his pink lips. Nie Mingjue scowled like a kid who was caught stealing cookies from the kitchen and looked away. “Am not.”

The man in front of him chuckled, and Nie Mingjue is sure that his heart skipped a beat. Jin Guangyao’s voice is probably the most beautiful sound that he’s ever heard, and he doesn’t think that he will ever get tired of it.

“Don’t lie to me, Da-ge. I totally caught you staring at me. Don’t worry, you can stare all you want.” Jin Guangyao said in that suggestive tone and  _ god _ , Nie Mingjue really wants to wipe that smirk off his face. Preferably with his mouth. “What’s wrong? Cat got your to—hmp!”

Nie Mingjue’s heart practically  _ singed _ when his lips finally met his beloved’s, attacking the smaller man’s lips by giving them little nips and sucks. It seems like Jin Guangyao is appreciating the rough treatment, though, judging from his little whines and his eagerness in the kiss. A small touch of tongue on Mingjue’s bottom lip, and he is opening his mouth to allow the man in, let him explore the wet cavern with his hungry mouth.

It was nowhere near an innocent kiss, borderline  _ lewd _ even, but Nie Mingjue likes his lover like this. Squirming in his arms flushed and full of want. The book that Jin Guangyao was reading was pitifully crushed between their eager bodies, the softbound cover folded in half. But they don’t seem to care, both focused on getting a thorough taste of each other’s lips.

“Da-ge…”

Nie Mingjue broke from the kiss, gazing at Jin Guangyao and his debauched lips, bullied from the taller man’s harsh bites and sucks. The soft orange glow of the setting sun illuminates the smaller man’s eyes even more, the honeyed orbs glowing, making Jin Guangyao look like an angel who descended from the heavens. Said honey eyes were dilated and looking back at him with a primal look, half-lidded and seductive. 

“Da-ge, want you.”

_ Well, fuck. _ Nie Mingjue groaned, pulling Jin Guangyao closer until he is seated on his lap. The book was found flying across the room, ultimately forgotten. Rough hands immediately found their way under Jin Guangyao’s shirt and caressed the soft skin below before pulling the offending garment off. His lips instantly planted soft bites and harsh sucks on the milky skin, making the body on top of him shiver in pleasure. Tiny, impatient hands soon tugged the drawstrings on Nie Mingjue’s sweatpants, pulling it down after successfully getting the knot off. A soft kiss on his forehead, his nose, and his lips, and Jin Guangyao slid lower until his eyes met the half-hard bulge between his lover’s legs.

He looked up with a pleading expression, and how can Nie Mingjue say no to those tantalizing eyes?

  
  
  


Later, when the bright orange of the sun is nowhere to be seen and is replaced by glaring street lights and car headlights, Nie Mingjue pulls his beloved closer, sharing his body heat to the naked man beside him. Jin Guangyao hummed in his sleep, arms slinking across the hard chest of his lover and snuggling closer.

They could stay like this forever. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i never expected this fic to go in that direction, i'm just hungry for soft and horny nieyao i guess （*/∇＼*）anyways, thank u for reading!!!! i hope i can make more fics for nieyao week askjdksj 
> 
> leave a kudos and.......a comment??? if u liked it??? 
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wan6ji)!


End file.
